Struggle
by kikyorocks543
Summary: Reylo padawan story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rey whimpered as she tossed and turned in her bed. Her body felt like it was on fire. She turned her head to find Ben asleep in his own bed across from her. Rey mumbled in annoyance. How could he sleep in this heat? Rey usually could handle the heat, but she was used to a dry heat, not a humid one.

Rey stood up from her bed and walked towards Ben's. She shook him awake at his shoulder.

Ben opened his tired eyes. "Rey...?" he said, half asleep.

Rey bit her lip, feeling herself getting warmer by the minute. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

Ben huffed in annoyance. "Rey, you remember what master Luke said. You can't be sleeping with me anymore. You're not a little girl. You're almost 16."

"Please, Ben - just one more time."

Ben groaned and lifted the blankets so she could sneak in.

Rey smiled and rested the back of her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, hoping to be able to sleep finally. Ben had a way of helping her sleep. His calming presence always relaxed her… but...

Rey's eyes shot open when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She knew Ben was asleep, but his breath was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She felt her body get hotter, if that were possible.

Rey let out a gasp when she felt Ben's hands wrap around her waist. Rey whimpered as she felt the heat go straight to inbetween her legs. She rubbed her legs together, hoping to calm the ache. It wasn't her first time having an ache inbetween her legs. It started when she was around 14, shortly after her first period. Her body would burn and throb. She never knew why.

Rey bit her lip and snuck her finger inside her pants. All she knew was touching her privates helped this feeling go away. She tried not to whimper as she worked her finger against herself trying to get rid of the ache fast, so as not to wake Ben. Rey went stiff when she felt Ben move, fearing that he'd woken, but soon relaxed at the sound of his snoring.

Rey looked down to find Ben's hand had moved from her stomach to her thigh. Rey felt another flash of heat go to her core when Ben squeezed. Rey panted as she eyed his hand and fingers, and a thought entered her head. What would Ben's fingers feel like against her?

Rey, not knowing why, grabbed his hand and placed it at the outside of her pants. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, trying desperately not to moan when Ben's fingers moved, just barely brushing her womanhood. Oh my God. His fingers were better. Rey whimpered, grabbed his hand and led it inside her pants to her waiting womanhood.

Rey wiggled and moaned as she moved Ben's hands against her aching core. His long finger felt so good against her. She was so close. "Ben!" she called out, without realizing it.

Ben's eyes shot open and he looked around, raising a brow when he felt something warm and wet against his hand. He moved, trying to figure out what it was.

Rey called out, causing Ben to freeze instantly.

Ben sat up and pulled the blankets off himself and Rey, his mouth dropping open at what he discovered. He looked from Rey's blushing, ashamed face, back down to her small hand clutching his inside her pants. Ben had a lot of questions in that moment. Did his hands wander when he was asleep, or did Rey...? No. There was no way Rey would do that, she was too innocent.

Ben tried to pull his hand out, but Rey stopped him.

"No!" Rey begged him.

"Rey?"

Rey blushed. "Please. I need you."

"Rey, I…"

"Please, Ben." She said with a pouty face and tears of frustration in her eyes.

Ben sighed and stroked his middle finger at her opening, causing Rey to arch her back and moan. Ben bit his lip as he worked his fingers against her, feeling shame for doing this to Rey, but... He watched her wiggle in pleasure and moan his name, and he felt so much want, which caused him even more shame.

"Ben, I..." Rey bit her hand.

Ben brushed her hair out of her face and whispered into her ear. "Cum for me sweetheart." That's all it took for Rey to call out and to cum all over his hand.

Rey panted, never having felt a release like this. "Ben."

Ben sighed and pulled his hand out of her pants. He stared at his hand, feeling his mouth water at the sight of her cum on his hand.

"Ben?" Rey said giving him a questioning look.

Ben paled and hurriedly turned around. "Rey, go back to bed."

Rey hesitated but nodded, deciding to leave his bed and going back to her own.

Ben bit his lip as he watched Rey from the corner of his eye. He felt bad, eyeing his hand still covered in her cum. He put his fingers against his nose and inhaled deeply, before wiping his hand on his bedsheets. This was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rey opened her eyes to find herself alone in her hut. "Ben," she whispered, feeling her heart ache. Leaving her hut, she found all her classmates working on their jedi forms.

"Rey! Are you okay? Ben said you weren't feeling well."

Rey forced a smile as she stared at Jai, a girl with red hair just a few years older than her. "I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night. You talked to Ben? Did he say where he was going?"

"He didn't say, but I would be careful with him today, Rey. He seemed in a bad mood."

Rey nodded. "Thank you, Jai."

Ben grumbled as he tried to meditate, but no matter what he tried he couldn't get last night out of his head. The way she smelled, her sweet voice calling his name, how wet she felt. Ben groaned with annoyance as he tried to shake his thoughts out of his head.

Ben's eyes snapped open at the sound of a twig snap. "Who's there?"

Rey blushed and smiled nervously as she moved from her hiding spot. She knew Ben would be here. This was, after all, their secret place. She and Ben used to skip Luke's classes and come here just to talk, but they hadn't done that in years. After she turned 13 Ben started becoming serious - well, more serious. He turned colder towards her, talking to her as little as possible and avoiding her touch.

Rey was kicked out of her thoughts when Ben spoke again, walking towards her. "Rey... what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you."

Ben grumbled, and stopped walking. "I told you to stop worrying about me. Worry about yourself."

"Ben, why are you so cold towards me? You never used to be like this."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle at this, eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about, Rey? I've always been like this. Ever since I found you on that hell of a planet."

Rey pursed her lips as she thought about her old home on Jakku. The nights she would go to bed with nothing in her belly, and the abuse Plutt would inflict upon her. The day Ben found her saved her life. "You know that's not true. At first, perhaps, but you warmed up to me... so why are you keeping your distance again?"

Ben groaned in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is it because of last night?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Rey?" His voice trembled. "Be honest with me. Did I touch you? Did I take advantage of you?"

Rey shook her head.

"Then why was my hand inside your pants!"

Rey frowned at this. Why was he mad? She didn't do anything wrong... did she? "I needed you."

Ben felt himself go stiff at her words. He then took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Rey, what we did was wrong."

"What do you mean? How is making me feel good wrong?"

Ben had never been so frustrated in his life. He hoped that this day would never come. It was embarrassing enough that he had to teach her about periods since Luke chickened out, but this was so much worse. They were right in the middle of it last night until he stopped himself.

Ben wanted to hit his head against a tree. He couldn't do it. He was tired of doing all the dirty work. It was Luke's turn.

Rey gasped when Ben started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Getting Luke. So he can teach you about sex."

"But he already taught me."

Ben stopped. "What did he tell you?"

Rey blushed. "He told me sex makes babies."

Ben sighed and took a seat trying to calm down. "Sex does make babies, Rey, but there's more to it. It's complicated." Ben felt himself getting hard when Rey climbed onto his lap and cupped his face. God, she was so innocent.

Rey smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Causing Ben to groan. "Then teach me about sex, Ben. I only want you."

"Fuck."

Rey blushed and grabbed his hand and led it inside her pants. She was smart enough, with how Ben had been acting all day, to figure out that her privates had to do something with sex. "Teach me," she whispered.

"Rey." Ben growled as he worked his fingers against her. He shouldn't be doing this, but the moment she got on his lap and said "I only want you" made him lose it.

Rey whimpered, rubbing herself against his fingers.

"Rey, do you know why you ache, down there?" he said as he nipped at her neck.

Rey shook her head, no.

Ben chuckled and pushed a finger inside, causing Rey to gasp. "It's your body wanting to be fucked by me."

Ben smirked as he watched his little padawan moan and squirm in his lap. He groaned as he moved his finger in and out of her, feeling her become wetter by the second. God, she was so tight around his finger. If she was this tight, how tight would she feel around his cock?

"Ben." Rey whimpered as she hid her face in his chest in embarrassment. "I'm…"

"I know, sweetheart." Ben whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He slowly pushed a second finger in making sure he didn't hurt her. He fingered her until she finally cummed.

Rey gasped for air, pushing her face into his chest.

Ben wrapped his free hand around her trembling body. "Shh… it's okay, sweetheart."

Rey pulled her head away from his chest and gazed into his eyes. Smiling, she finally did what she'd been wanting to do since she was ten. She kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben felt his face become hot with Rey's kiss. It was innocent… yet, it made him feel things.

Rey blushed and pulled away, smiling at him. It was her first kiss. It wasn't what she expected, but yet also what she expected. It was warm and his lips were just as soft as she imagined, if not softer. Before Rey could say anything, Ben pulled her into another kiss - this time more demanding.

Ben groaned and pulled her closer to his needy mouth. He nipped and sucked on her lips trying to get her mouth open.

Rey let out a moan when she felt his tongue on hers. She ran her hands into his hair, loving the feeling of her fingers tangled in his locks and his tongue in her mouth.

Ben suddenly pulled away, catching his breath and trying to calm himself down. "Rey."

Rey smiled and played with a lock of his hair. His hair was so soft. She let out a whimper when Ben removed his hand from inside her pants.

Ben smiled as he stared at his wet hand.

Rey's mouth dropped open as she watched Ben lick his fingers, smirking while doing so. "Ben."

Ben's smile widened as he watched his little padawan blush. "Rey," he murmured, sucking on his finger. "You taste so good." Ben removed his hand from his mouth he placed his ring finger, still covered in her cum, on her lips. He spread the moisture onto her lips and commanded, "open, Rey."

Rey nodded, hesitantly opening her mouth and letting Ben's finger slide inside.

Ben groaned, feeling himself became harder. "Suck it, Rey."

Rey blushed, but did what she was told. She licked and sucked on his finger, tasting herself.

Ben growled, "God Rey, that's so hot."

Rey smiled. Loving Ben's praise, she sucked eagerly.

"Fuck," Ben groaned, feeling his cock throb. He palmed himself, trying to calm down. "Rey, I…"

Rey froze when she heard someone calling her and Ben's names.

Ben felt himself turn pale. It was Luke. He was looking for them, probably unhappy they'd skipped their lessons. Ben pulled away from Rey, fixing his pants to try to hide his excitement.

Rey bit her lip as she watched Ben walk away. She didn't know why, but watching him leave made her heart ache.

Rey frowned as she looked around the training area for Ben, but he was nowhere to be found. Rey let out a yelp when Luke hit the back of her head.

"Back to your forms Rey."

Rey nodded and swung her saber on her practice dummy.

When her lesson was over, Rey wiped the sweat off her forehead as she walked towards her hut. She opened the door to find Ben throwing his stuff into a bag. "Ben?"

Ben froze and turned around to face her.

"What are you doing?"

Ben frowned and looked at the ground, not wanting to face her. "I can't stay in this hut anymore, Rey."

Rey eyes widened. "Why?"

Ben sighed and slumped on his bed. "I just can't."

Rey started to feel her anger start to boil. "Don't give me that shit. Tell me why?"

"Rey…" He took a deep breath. "If I stay here any longer, I'm going to do something we'll both regret. I really shouldn't have touched you. You're just a child, Rey, and I'm a grown man. It's wrong."

Ben's eyes widened as he touched his throbbing cheek. He couldn't believe it. Rey had slapped him.

"Don't give me that crap, Ben! It's already too late, we already did something we can't take back. I'm not a little girl anymore!" Rey felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and tried to speak. "I..." She bit her lip, cutting herself off. She sat down next to Ben and pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything else.

Ben was speechless.

"I don't care, Ben. I want you."

Rey let out a yelp when Ben suddenly pinned her to the bed. "Rey, do you have any idea how dangerous this little game of yours is?"

"It's not a game. I want…"

Ben crashed his lips against hers, silencing her. Moving lower, fluttering kisses on her neck, he said, "you know there's no going back."

"I know."

Raising his head to look deep into her eyes, Ben asked one more time. "Do you still want me? Deny me now."

Rey smiled, cupped Ben's cheeks and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Ben groaned, licking her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth.

Rey smiled and opened her mouth to let him in. She clung to him as their tongues stroked and wrestled for dominance.

Ben panted as he pulled away from her. "Rey... can I taste you?"

Rey raised a brow, not knowing what he meant, but nodded anyway.

Ben let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He nudged Rey's legs apart, and slowly started to inch her pants down. Rey blushed. "Ben, what are…"

Rey called out when she felt something wet and warm flicking at her entrance. Rey lifted her head slightly and gasped and the sight of Ben working his tongue against her. "Ben!" She called out grabbing his hair with her hand, not sure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

Ben hummed, grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer to his needy mouth. God, she was so wet. He'd never tasted anything so sweet before. He smiled as he nipped at her sex. She was perfect in every way.

Rey threw her head head back, calling out and whimpering for more. She'd never felt anything like this. She thought Ben's fingers felt good, but his tongue was even better. "More," she cried.

Ben smirked, replacing his tongue with a light flick of his finger, causing Rey to call out again. "You like that?" he said smugly.

"Yes."

Ben chuckled. "Do you want more?"

"Yes!"

"Such a good girl." Ben smiled as he replaced his fingers with his mouth on her clit.

Rey bit her lip as she felt tears form in her eyes. She was so close to feeling that release again, but she didn't know how to achieve it.

Ben growled, rubbing his face in between her legs. "Rey, touch yourself."

"How?"

"Your breasts."

Rey nodded and cupped her breasts over her shirt.

Placing his fingers at her entrance, and pushing gently inside her, he commanded: "play with them."

Rey nodded and fondled her breasts in her hands, moaning Ben's name as she did so.

"Pinch them!"

Rey pinched her nipple, causing her to call out in pleasure and to release herself on Ben's face. She felt herself turn pale when Ben removed his head from between her legs, his face covered in her release. "Ben, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to get you dirty."

Ben just laughed as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. He laid next to her, nuzzling his face in her chest. "Don't apologize. You were perfect, Rey."

Rey couldn't help but smile as his compliment. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. "So what did you do inbetween my legs, and why did it feel so good?"

"That was oral sex Rey. It's the first step to sex."

"Can women give that to men?"

Ben couldn't help but chuckle. Her innocence was so cute. "Yes."

Rey sat up, looking at Ben. "Can I give it to you?"

Ben paled as he stared at his tented pants. He blushed and gulped nervously. "Maybe next time. All this is about you, Rey, not me. It's my job to teach you about your body, not the other way around."

Rey pouted and crossed her arms in frustration.

Ben laughed and pulled her back down to lay next to him. He undid her now messed up buns and ran his fingers through her locks. "Next time, I promise, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "Rest."

Rey yawned and relaxed when Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind. She closed her eyes and let slumber take a hold of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ben groaned as he sat in the co pilot seat next to his uncle. Today was his 18th birthday, and the fifth year since the day his parents sent him away. He didn't want to be here, but his uncle told him this trip was part of his training.

Kicked out of his thoughts by a loud bang coming from somewhere on the ship, Ben looked at his uncle, who was clutching the wheel and cursing under his breath. He knew that wasn't a good sign. "Master, is something wrong?"

Luke sighed. "There must be something wrong with the engine. We'll have to make a stop."

Ben grumbled as he watched his uncle making a deal with some ugly alien looking man with tons of fat rolls. He froze when he heard something. It sounded like whispers. "Hello…?" he called out as he surveyed the dry, dusty Jakku landscape. He sighed. "Must have been..." But the whispers started again, this time louder and more insistent. "Leave me alone."

Ben wiped the sweat off his forehead in irritation. No matter how he tried to ignore the whispers they just got louder. Why was the force calling him? The whispers finally came to a stop when he stopped to face a broken-down AT-AT. He didn't understand, but the force was calling him to this place.

Luke kicked the sand in annoyance as he walked back towards his ship. He'd been charged triple what the simple parts were really worth, but he didn't care at this moment. He just wanted to get off this dump of a planet... "Wait, where's Ben?"

Ben stood frozen at the opening of the AT-AT, staring at a sleeping little girl. She looked no older than eight, her brown hair done up in three messy buns, freckles grazed all over her skin. Ben almost jumped when the girl turned in her sleep, causing the thin blanket to fall off her body. He gaped at the sight of the little girl's bare ribs. She was skin and bone, and he wondered when she'd last eaten a proper meal.

"Ben! Where the hell..?" Luke stopped mid-sentence when two hazel eyes opened and stared at him and his nephew. Luke watched in horror as the little girl's lip trembled and tears spilled from her eyes. He got down on his knees and entreated, "Please don't cry!" That only made things worse. She started to sob.

Ben gritted his teeth as he listened to the girl's piteous wailing. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him - it wasn't her fault she was crying - but Ben was beyond annoyed. He was pissed. Forced to go on this stupid mission he didn't want any part in, and stuck on this burning hot desert. He'd had it. "Will you shut up! Crying isn't going to help you!"

The little girl suddenly stopped screaming and blinked at Ben.

"Ben, that's no way to talk to the child," Luke said angrily. "I'm sorry for my nephew's rude behavior. Where are your parents, little one?"

The girl's face clouded over with sadness.

Luke didn't even have to ask - he knew that look. "I see. Well, come here little one. I can take care of you." Luke reached his hand out to her.

Ben watched as the girl backed away from Luke. "Luke, can't you see she doesn't want your help? Just leave her alone. Let's get out of here." Turning to leave, Ben stopped when he felt a small trembling hand grab his. He looked down to meet the little girl's big brown eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Ben's eyes widened as she gave him a big toothy grin and lifted her arms up in the air, begging to be picked up. Ben nodded and lifted her up. She smiled, rubbed her face against his chest, yawned and closed her eyes. In an instant, she was asleep in his arms.

Luke chuckled as they walked towards the ship.

"What?"

"She likes you."

"Shut up."

Entering the ship, Ben walked towards the small bed and tried to put the girl down, but she just clung to him more tightly.

Luke laughed as he sat down in the pilot's seat. "She's clinging to you like you're her mother."

"Shut up, Luke!" Ben growled, as Luke laughed harder.

Ben sighed and took a seat, gazing at the sleeping girl in his arms. It was going to be a long trip back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rey rubbed her tired eyes confused on what was going on. She was in a dream she didn't recognize, full of people she didn't recognize. They were arguing over something, but she didn't pay any mind to it instead she focused on the young man who sat in the corner looking beyond annoyed.

Ben just rolled his eyes as he watched his uncle talking to all these adults about what they should do with the little girl. Luke agured saying that they should teach her others said she was too old. Ben couldn't help, but chuckle at that. They said she was too old yet he didn't start learning from Luke until he was eleven. He knew they only made a exception for him since he was Luke's nephew.

Finally one of the advisers said something that everyone seemed to agree on. "What if we have one of the older padawans teach her?" But soon the agreement turned into more arguing over who should teach her.

"Let's have her choose." Luke suggested.

Rey felt her body start to shake in fear when she noticed all the adults eyes on her getting closer to her.

"Who do you want little one?" Luke said.

Rey looked where the older boy was at and gasped when she noticed he was leaving.

Ben sighed walking towards the door. He was so tired of this that he decided to sneak out. He was just feet away from freedom when….

"Ben!" Rey called out causing everyone to freeze including Ben. She stood up and ran to him jumping into his arms.

Ben raised a brow as he watched the little girl cry into his robes. He tried to push her off, but she just clung to him tighter saying his name over and over again.

Luke ran a hand through his greying bread. "I guess she chose. She's your responsibility now Ben."

"Damn it." Ben muttered under his breath.

Ben eyes snapped open. He groaned in pain, sweat glistened his forehead. He hadn't dreamt about that day in a long time. Most of his dreams were nothing, but dark images and a voice whispering to him, but lately he hadn't had any of those kind of dreams thanks to Rey. He looked down and cursed under his breath. The tent in his pants. His body trembled as he gently pulled away from her so she wouldn't wake. It was never his intention for any of this to happen. Everything he'd been taught was going against this, these feeling. But no matter how much he fought it he couldn't deny what he felt.

He pushed his hand inside his pants and started to stroke his aching cock. Why didn't he have Rey take care of him? He would ask himself. She was more than willing, but he knew the answer. He wanted to keep her innocent. She wasn't ready for his cock yet. He knew once she would pleasure him he wouldn't be able to hold back. He grunted as his strokes got faster. She wasn't ready. Her body wasn't ready. He was about to cum when a little voice caused him to freeze.

Ben felt himself turn as white as a sheet when Rey locked eyes with him.

Rey frowned when she noticed the hand down his pants. She cupped his sweating cheek. "Ben."

Ben clenched his eyes shut not wanting to face her, but soon snapped open he he felt her sneak her hand inside.

"Ben let me help you." She pushed his hand away and wrapped her slender hand around him.

"Rey I…" He called out when Rey's hand started to move in a up and down motion. "Fuck." after a few more strokes he finally came all over her hand.

Rey pulled her hand out of his pants to find a white liquid all over her hand. She smirked and licked her hand.

Ben panted and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Ben are you okay?"

"Please don't do that ever again."

"Why, didn't you like it?"

"Yes too much actually."

"Then what's the problem."

"Just please don't Rey."

Rey frowned, but nodded.

Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around Rey's waist. "Rest sweetheart daylight isn't for another 4 hours."

"What were you dreaming about? I saw in your mind that you were dreaming."

Ben placed a kiss on her neck. "About when I found you and when you chose me."

Rey smiled and played with his hair. "It was so long ago, yet it feels like it happened yesterday."

Ben chuckled. "I was such an asshole to you. Always pushing you, being rude to you. I was so mean to you I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Rey, why did you chose me?"

Rey smiled and kissed his forehead. "You had the same eyes as me. I saw myself."

Ben eyes widened, but soon smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you for choosing me Rey."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rey frowned as she eyed Ben talking to Luke about something. She knew she shouldn't caplain since her and Ben were only one week into their secret relationship, but she asked him multiple times when they'd have sex and he kept telling her the same thing, soon. Did he not want her?

Ben was making his bed when he noticed Rey sitting on her bed looking really down. "Rey what's wrong?"

"Ben be honest with me. Do you want me?"

Ben eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Of course I want you."

"Then why won't you have sex with me!"

He went as stiff as a board.

Rey felt tears stream down her cheeks. "Don't you desire me?"

Ben walked over to her and wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "Of course I do. You're beautiful Rey, perfect in everyway."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to hurt you. You're so young Rey, your body isn't fully developed yet and well your body won't be able to handle it."

Rey stood up from her bed. She untied her rodes and slide them off her body until she was in nothing, but her undergarments. "Try me."

Ben let out a yep when Rey tackled him onto his bed. "Rey wait…."

Rey grabbed his face forcefully and pulled him into a kiss.

Ben tried to push Rey off him, but her force on him was too much.

"I'm tired of waiting Ben." Rey growled as she bit his lip causing him to yelp. Rey took that opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. Rey smiled when she felt Ben slowly start to relax and let his tongue meet hers. Their tongues touched and stroked each other exploring each others mouths.

Ben then finally pulled huffing for breath. He blushed as he played with Rey's locks. "Rey you know what you're asking of me."

Rey nodded.

"You do realize once I start I won't stop."

"I don't want you to stop." She yelped when Ben flipped them over so he was on top.

Rey whimpered as she felt tender kisses going from her neck and down.

"Rey." Ben moaned as he cupped her covered breast. Slowly pulling her wrapping off to reveal her breasts.

Rey blushed in embarrassment when she noticed Ben's eyes on her bare breasts. Hasty she lifted her arms to try to cover them, but Ben's hand stopped her.

"Don't… You're beautiful Rey."

"But there so small."

Ben just shook his head and placed a kiss on her nipple. "You're just right." He then plopped it into his mouth and began to suck.

Rey grabbed his hair forcefully and pulled him closer. "Ben." she moaned in pleasure.

Ben growled as he sucked, tugged, and lick her tender nipples. Ben wiped the sweat off his forehead feeling the room became hotter and stuffier by the second.

Rey stared in awe when Ben removed his shirt this wasn't her first time seeing him shirtless, but there was something different about it this time.

Ben let out a hiss when he felt Rey's hands run up and down his chest. Her long nails grazing his sensitive skin. Ben felt his heart jump when he felt her hand on the hem of his pants. "Rey I.." Ben let out a groan when he felt his cock being released from his pants.

Rey stared in amazement at the sight of Ben's naked cock. She had dreamed and fantasized about what it would look like. Nothing could describe how it really looked it was better than anything she imagined.

Ben felt Rey push him down on the bed. He looked at her questionably until he called out feeling Rey's warm mouth on him suckiing him egarly. "Fuck." He called out feeling her mouth go up and down on him.

Rey smiled as she watched Ben whimper and call out. She never seen him so out of control with his desire. She could feel him getting bigger in her mouth she could feel little tiny droplets of his precum going down her throat. She knew he was close just when she thought he was going to explode he pulled himself out of her mouth. Rey whimpered in protest.

Ben panted and smiled at rey's angry face. He sat up and finished pulling his pants off. "I want to cum inside you not in your mouth." Ben pushed her back down onto the bed. Eyeing her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pulled her legs apart and slowly pulled her panties down her legs until she was bare for him. "Are you sure about this? It might hurt."

"Yes."

Ben nodded and placed himself at her opening rubbing himself against her getting covered in her wetness. He grabbed her hips about ready to enter her.

"Ben we need to talk…"

Ben stood utterly frozen in place as he a Luke's eyes locked.

"You sick bastard!" Luke said with venom in his voice.

Ben hurried and got off Rey and pulled a blanket over them to hide their nakedness from Luke. "Luke I can explain."

Rey gasped as she watched Luke grab Ben's arm forcefully pulling him out of the bed. She bit her lip as she watched Luke hit Ben a few times. She wanted to stop this, but she didn't know how?

"Get some pants on. You and I are going to have a talk."

Ben nodded and stood up clenching his throbbing cheek as he dressed.

Rey was about to get out of bed and follow Ben and Luke, but stopped when Luke gave her that look. She watched helplessly as her father figure and the man she loved walk out of her hut leaving her alone with her tears.

Rey clenched her pillow as she sobbed. Ben was probably going to be kicked out of the jedi academy now and it was all her fault. Why was she so selfish? She knew the wrongs of sexual desire. Ben also knew and tried so many times to push her away, but she kept persisting cause she wanted him to be hers. She loved Ben Solo.

Rey literally jumped out of her skin when her hut door opened and their stood Luke with a serious look on his face. "Get dressed Rey. You and I need to talk."

"Master is Ben okay."

"Don't worry about him he's fine."

Rey bit her lip she knew that was a lie.

Luke sighed as walked back and forth in his office. He then stopped and stared at Rey. "Rey did Ben touch you?"

"Yes, but it was with my content. I wanted him too. So please don't punish him punish me."

Luke tugged on his beard. "It doesn't matter if it was with content. You're a minor Rey while Ben's a grown man. What you two did went against all the jedi teaching. I can look past your mistakes, but Ben is going to be a lot harder. So he can stay, but you two have to stay away from each other."

Rey bit her lip as she watched Ben eating his lunch alone. She looked around noticing all eyes on her and Ben. She didn't know how they found out, but they knew about her and Ben. Most of them just avoided her. Staring at her whispering things to their friends. One or two of them did have the nerve to ask her if Ben raped her. This just caused her to slam her fist onto the table and glare at them making them run.

Rey bit her lip as she stared at her and Ben's old hut now just Bens. Luke told her not to go near Ben, but she had to. Rey pushed Ben's door open and ran into his arms sobbing. "I'm so sorry Ben."

"Rey you can't be here."

"I don't care." She clung to him tighter. "This is all my fault."

Ben brushed his hand through her hair. "It isn't."

"I was just selfish. I wanted you to love me so I thought maybe if I gave myself to you. That you would."

"Rey why did you think that? Of course I love you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. I've loved you for a very long time."

Rey smiled and rested her face against his chest. "I love you Ben."

Ben smiled and played with her hair. "Run away with me."

Rey eyes widened. "What?"

"Run away with me. I know someone who can complete our training and won't judge us."

Rey bit her lip. "I would love to, but.."

"But, you can't."

Rey nodded. "I can't leave Luke. He's like the father I never had."

Ben frowned and pulled away from her.

"Are you going to leave me Ben?"

"I have to. Luke as kicked me out."

Rey bit her lip.

"Don't be like that I'm not leaving until tomorrow. Besides I'll come back for you sweetheart I promise."

Rey pulled Ben into a kiss. "Make love to me."

"But, Luke."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ben nodded and placed Rey gently on his bed and got on top of her. He pulled her into a tender kiss. "I love you Rey."

"I love you too Ben."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rey whimpered, feeling Ben placing kisses all over her naked body. So many thoughts swirling around her head at that moment. Would it feel good? Would it hurt? Rey felt her body start to shiver in pleasure and nerves as she felt Ben getting closer to her privates.

Ben halted when he reached her knees. "Rey, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. I'm just a little scared. Will it hurt, Ben?" Rey felt herself start to relax when Ben cupped her cheek, caressing her with his fingers.

"I'm actually not sure - probably. I've never done this myself," he smiled.

Rey giggled. "I guess we'll find out together."

Ben kissed Rey's forehead. "Yes. I'll try to be gentle, but if it starts to hurt, Rey, I want you to tell me."

Rey smiled. "Okay."

Ben grabbed the blanket, pulling it over their naked bodies and over their heads. Ben took a deep breath, feeling more calm in the darkness. Placing his hard cock against her wet entrance, he started to move against her. He'd never felt so nervous in his whole life. He just hoped he did this right and didn't hurt Rey. Ben grabbed her hips, lifting them up for a better angle, and slowly started pushing his way inside.

Rey called out, feeling her body start to tense up in pain.

Ben bit his lip. He wasn't even an inch inside of her and he was already causing her pain. He knew this wasn't a good idea. He was a fucking grown man with a girl who wasn't even 16 yet. He was about to pull out when Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him.

"Please don't stop, Ben."

Ben couldn't see her face because of the darkness, but he could tell by just her voice that she was in pain. "Rey…"

"Please, Ben!" She begged.

Ben bit his lip and nodded. He felt Rey's nails digging into his skin with each inch he entered her, until he was finally completely inside. "Rey, I'm sorry," he whispered, placing tender kisses on her shoulder. "Forgive me, sweetheart."

Rey forced a smile, cupping his cheeks. "It's okay, Ben. I wanted this."

Ben laid completely still, trying to give her time to adjust to him.

Rey groaned in annoyance, moving her hips. It still hurt, but she needed him.

Ben threw his head back in pleasure, the blanket on top of them falling off and revealing them to the light. "Rey," he growled, clutching the blankets.

"Move Ben, I'm ready."

That's all it took. Ben grabbed her hips, gently rocking himself in and out of her, feeling her become tighter and wetter around him.

Rey clung to him tightly, pulling him closer. "Ben… ah!" she sobbed in pleasure. "Stay with me."

Ben grunted, speeding up his thrusts. "Yes."

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't," he growled, sucking and licking on the pulse of her neck.

"You promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart." He nipped at her neck, placing loves bites all over the skin he could reach.

After a couple more thrusts they came together, calling out each other's names.

Ben pulled the blankets off their sweaty bodies. He smiled at Rey, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Rey smiled back and cupped his cheek. "It's okay. Good things always come from a little pain."

Ben rolled his eyes at her comment, gently pulling out. Rey whimpered at the loss.

Ben chuckled and placed tender kisses all over her face. "Rest, sweetheart."

Rey nodded, feeling her eyelids droop.

Ben smiled, watching Rey's chest rise and fall in her sleep. He could get used to this... but he soon frowned at the realization. Ben sighed, laying back and closing his eyes. He was going to miss this.

Rey opened her eyes to find Ben asleep. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't risk staying and having Luke find them. Dressing quickly, she left his hut without saying a word.

Rey didn't know how long she was asleep in her own bed, but the sound of screaming woke her. Rey ran out of her hut and gasped to find the jedi temple burning. "Ben, Luke!" She started running towards Ben's hut. Rey kept running until she ran into something solid. She looked up and let out a scream.

Rey fell backwards onto the hard ground, staring upwards helplessly at the monsters in masks. "Who are you? Where's Ben?" She finally spoke.

"The Ben you know is no longer here."

Rey covered her mouth, feeling tears running down her face. "No."

"Join me." The leader said.

Rey felt her anger start to boil as she stood, before launching herself towards him with her saber in hand. "You murderer!" Before she could strike him, she felt something strong, an invisible force halting her movements. As she struggled to move, she locked eyes with the leader, who was moving towards her. "You monster!" She screamed at him.

The leader lowered his face next to hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She raised a brow at this, but before she could ask why, she was knocked out cold.

Rey awoke with a start, feeling hot air hit her face. Someone was carrying her. "Ben," she whimpered. She felt a caring hand touch her cheek, brushing her hair away from her hot, sweaty face. She then heard talking.

"I expect you to take care of her. I'll be back for her. I don't know when, but I will come back."

"Okay. About the payment sir... could we maybe double it?"

The man sighed, tossing a bag full of credits to the other man. "She'd better be in perfect health when I come back, or I'll have your head."

"Yes, sir."

Rey squirmed, feeling the warm gentle hands being replaced with rough slimy ones. "Ben! Please don't leave me." She felt tender lips on her forehead.

"Stay here. I'll come back for you."

"Ben... you promised."

"I'll come back, sweetheart. I promise."

"Ben!"

Rey's eyes shot open as she looked around. It was that same dream again. She sat up, scratching another tally on the wall. Another day of scavenging awaits.


End file.
